1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to automotive roof racks and more particularly to a strap-down or tie-down system for securing items of different size and shape to crossbars on the roof of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A driver often secures a large or bulky item to the roof of his car, van, truck, or SUV, in order to move it from one place to another. Some automobiles have factory-installed roof racks with posts or side rails that rise up from the roof and two or more crossbars. However, many automobiles are not factory equipped with a roof rack of any sort. As a result, there are a number of competing roof rack systems made by after-market companies. Two such companies are Yakima and Thule.
As shown in FIG. 1, the after-market roof rack systems typically include a base rack assembly consisting of two crossbars that are elevated above the automobile's roof. As shown in FIG. 2, the Yakima-brand roof rack systems use circular crossbars. As shown in FIG. 3, the Thule-brand roof rack systems use rectangular crossbars.
In either case, the elevated crossbars prevent the item from damaging the vehicle and provide a convenient structure for securing the item to the vehicle with conventional tie-down materials such as rope, straps, twine, bungee-cords, or the like. Also available, especially for use in connection with the after-market roof rack system, are a wide variety of optional tie-down systems and item-specific mounts that are specifically designed to securely carry such items as fully-enclosed storage containers, open baskets, skis, snowboards, bicycles, fishing rods, kayaks, canoes, and surfboards.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention may be used to securely transport any variety of objects, but it is particularly useful for securing one or more surfboards to the crossbars of an after-market roof rack system. It is useful at this point, therefore, to review how the after-market roof rack systems may be used to carry a surfboard.
FIG. 1 shows a car 90 that has been equipped with a typical after-market roof rack system consisting of a base rack system 100. As shown, the base rack system 100 includes a front rack assembly 100F and a rear rack assembly 100R. Each rack assembly 100F, 100R includes a pair of towers 120, 120 mounted to the vehicle's roof 91, and a crossbar 130 that provides load support between the towers 120, 120. The base rack system 100 may be used as shown with conventional tie-downs materials, or with specialized tie-down systems, or with item-specific mounts (not shown).
The owner of a Yakima-brand or Thule-brand roof rack system could simply lay a surfboard between the crossbars and attempt to secure the surfboard with conventional tie-downs materials. In such case, however, the certainty of the attachment is highly variable, depending on the user's tie-down skills and the geometry of the surfboard (it being safer if the surfboard increases in width between the crossbars). Moreover, the surfboard is easily stolen because the conventional tie-down materials are easily cut. In addition, the user often has to stow the excess length of the conventional tie-down materials by bundling it up on the car's roof, or by dropping it through the car's window.
Both Yakima and Thule offer surfboard-specific tie-down systems or mounts. Yakima sells a so-called “StrapThang” that consists of a cloth-covered rubber loop that is secured to a “center anchor” clamped to the crossbar, stretched over the surfboard, and secured around the end of the crossbar that extends beyond the tower. If the “StrapThang” does not provide adequate tension, then it is necessary to put padding under the surfboard until the tension is reached. The “StrapThang” is easily cut offering little theft security.
Thule sells a “Hang Two” surf carrier that uses two L-shaped base units that may be variably positioned on the crossbar and clamped in place with a nut and bolt arrangement. In use, the L-shaped base units are pressed firmly against the edge of the surfboard and tightened in place. The certainty of the attachment requires the L-shaped base units to be positioned on the narrowing width of the surfboard and that is not always possible. Moreover, the surfboard is not well protected from theft because the L-shaped base units are easily released.
As should now be clear, the conventional tie-down materials and specialized tie-down systems known to the inventor are inadequate on many levels. First, they generally do not secure the surfboard(s) to the roof rack system with sufficient ease and certainty. Second, they generally offer little theft deterrent because they are easily unfastened or cut. Third, they generally do not provide any convenient means for storing the excess tie-down material.